Wolf-Shifters
' Wolf-Shifters (''also called'' Shifters') are a breed of supernatural individuals that have the ability to shift into wolf form at will, and not because of the full moon. Apparently Wolf-Shifters are a genetic sub-species of the Children of the Moon, only weaker in terms of their strength, and can control the phases from human form to a full "regular" wolf form". History Not much is known about the history of wolf-shifters except that they are a sub-type of Werewolf that shift into large wolves. They are rare compared to werewolves and shapeshifters, so their exact history is a mystery. They have rivalries with vampires, as they both prey upon human beings, vampires out of need, wolves because of convenience. The Volturi also refuse to tolerate truces or alliances between wolf-shifters and vampires, under no punishment however. This only means that the Volturi can choose to kill the Shifters if they wish too. Nature Being that they descend from Children of the Moon, Wolf-Shifters have inherited partial werewolf traits and certain behavior habits. They are extremely violent and unpleasant creatures, they seem to already have started rivalries with vampires, as both of them feed on humans. Shifters are very aggressive, even in human form. Most actively hunt humans, and all participate in fights to determine pack alphas, whether the loser wins or dies depends on the victor. Wolf-shifters always comsume the heart of theyre victim, usually killing them by clawing through their torso or tearing through theyre throat. Their bodies are usually decorated in scars from past battles (even though they heal incredibly fast, if the wound is deep enough it will leave a scar) and many have multiple tattoos, with each pack having a certain symbol to represent theyre bloodline, and it does not matter where the shifters wear this, as long as they recieve a tattoo after theyre first full shift. Wolf-Shifters are rare, as in the 12th century they were hunted by vampires as unlike werewolves they can change outside the full moon, making them very powerful enemies. Vampires hunted them with silver weapons, and used their increasing numbers against the wolves. Because of this, Wolf-shifters are now rare and full packs are very hard to come across. Becoming the Wolf Humans cannot be turned into Wolf-Shifters by being bitten 'by a wolf-shifter ''(in wolf form, contrary to their werewolf predessessors). ''They can, however, trigger the wolf-shifter abilities in a human who already carries the wolf gene. They do this through draining the 'human" of their blood and feeding them their wolf blood. This is extremly dangerous, and rare, as the human can easily die of blood loss and the wolf gene could still be untriggered after the attempt. Because of this, wolf shifters are rare. Gentic inheritance Most, almost all, wolf-shifters get their abilites from their parents. To make sure the children will become Wolf-shifters, both of the parents must be a wolf, and like the Vampires, they can make hybrids (''For example a child of a wolf-shifter/human couple will either grow into a hybrid between the two, while shifter/shifter couples will definitely have a wolf-shifter child, both will still have either twins or triplets, derogatorily called by vampires "litters").'' Anyone in the family line of a wolf-shifter can obtain the "wolf gene". If a relative has the gene, they are not yet shifters - they simply carry the gene to become one and are often aggressive or angry in their personality. The gene, however, can be triggered by anyone in the bloodline, and "human" children who's grand parents or uncles were wolf shifters can possibly become wolf-shifters themselves once they hit puberty. The life of a Wolf -shifter Wolf-shifters cannot become pregnant in wolf form, and will always no matter what give birth to twins, if not triplets. While pregnant, the mother cannot shift into her wolf form, although she still will have the abilities of a wolf shifter and can partially shift. The pregnancy lasts roughly 3 months and the infants grow slightly faster than average humans. As soon as a wolf-shifter reaches puberty, they will undergo their first full shift when they lose control of themselves, causing wolf-shifters to jokingly call young wolves "on the waiting list". Born Wolf-shifters abilities do not fully activate until they are roughly in their twenties, this is when they gain more control over their transformations, they can completely control their shift and their aging stops. Appearances When not transformed, wolf-shifters cannot be distinguished from any regular human being besides their strange scent that gives off a scent like wet grass. They also have regular eye colors the same as before they triggered their genes. Wolf-shifters in their wolf form have the appearances of a large wolf, but with glowing yellow eyes and sharper claws. The fur color of their wolf forms differ from one to another too. Shifting Wolf-Shifters can assume two separate forms - human and wolf. Skilled shifters can also assume "wolf" characteristics or even transform a small part of their body (for example, "growing" fingers into claws or teeth into fangs). Shifting between forms takes a great deal of energy; most Shifters must feed immediately after changing to wolf form and collapse into a comatose state for several hours after returning to human form. Older Shifters do not need to feed immediately after shifting, as their bodies are use to the change, but are extremely tired. Shifting happens at will, unlike werewolves. When one is born with the Wolf-shifter gene and triggers their powers, it is a few hours after when they are able to shift. The shift can happen at any time, and is not dependent upon a full moon like werewolves. For younger wolf-shifters, the change is involuntary, since they have not yet learned to control it. Shifting occurs due to a loss of temper, and can shift from the slightest provocation. The Wolf-shifters who spend too much time in wolf form or shift too many times in one day may be unable to shift back until later, as their body is too exhausted for the change back. As a result, some Shifters may end up staying a wolf for an entire month. Strengths & Abilities: Wolf-Shifters are simply a separate biological lineage to Werewolves, at the most lower level Children of the Moon that can assume a full or true wolf form instead of just a wolf-like creature. Both a human form and wolf form far exceed the capabilities of the best of both species, putting them right on par with Vampires. They possess super strength, endurance, healing, senses, speed, agility, dexterity, longevity, and reflexes. All of these traits are enhanced in wolf form, and vary from shifter to shifter. '''Super Strength - In human form, their strength is just above that of the strongest human being capable of tossing humans, snapping necks, tearing off limbs and cracking concrete. In wolf form it is twice as much as an average wolf, making them an even match for a vampire. Because of how equal the two specias are, a fight between a vampire and wolf-shifter is very violent, and the winner usually is determined by experience and luck, not strength. Wolf-shifters possess the strength of vampires in wolf form, meaning their strength is more advanced than a shape-shifters. Super Speed - Wolf-shifters have this ability in and out of transformation. However, the speed is increased while in wolf form. In human form, they can outrun a wolf, catch sprinting deer, and keep pace with a motorcycle. In wolf form they are twice as fast, easily as the fastest wolf and can catch vampires. Super Agility - All Wolf-Shifters possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. They can do things such as back flips, bound up trees, and run on all fours easily and without strain. Accelerated Healing -''' Shifters are able to snap all their bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to be unphased by injuries from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. This makes them very hard to kill. Wolf-shifters can recover from nearly any wound besides that caused from silver, which effects shifters the same as conventional weaponery effects humans. If they lose a limb, they can stitch it back on and it will heal back to the body, but the limb will be weak for a couple days. 'Super Senses -' Wolf-shifters have extremely acute senses, even in human form. They can also smell things such as fear. They can hear a person's heart beat or the blood moving in the body , even in human form. Wolf-Shifters can quickly tell a vampire from a human, a human from a shape-shifter, a human from a werewolf, or human from another Wolf-Shifter by scent '''Longevity - Like vampires and werewolves, Wolf-Shifters are immortal,due to theyre increased healing.Aswell, wolf-shifters are immune to all conventional illnesses, viruses, diseases, and infections. Shifting - Wolf-Shifters turn into enhanced wolves at will increasing their powers to theyre peak, and making them extremly dangerous to vampires. They can partially shift well in human form, eye colour changing and growing fangs and claws, and this increases their abilities to that well they're in their wolf form Weaknesses *'Wolfsbane' - When ingested, wolfsbane causes a Shifter to become severely weak and feverish until slowly they begin to unwillingly show "wolf" attributes and become feral in mindset, until they completly revert to wolf form. This can take four to five hours. *'Decapitation '- By decapitating a Wolf-Shifter it will die instantly. *'Fire - '''Setting a Wolf-Shifter on fire will burn it to death if the flames aren't doused. *'Heart Extraction''' - If the heart of a Wolf-Shifter is removed, it will cause instant death. *'''Silver- '''Silver weapons effect Wolf-shifters the same as conventional weaponery effects humans. Category:Children of the Moon Category:Species